Summer is supposed to be Happy
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: A problem has come forward... one that Autumn thought was fake.  Few swears.  Remember it is AU. 4/4
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! And like I said before, I don't want to!

Description: Part ½. I just have to much for this to be one… my muse was running wild! And for the wrong story!

A/N: I hope to have the next part up soon! Enjoy!

* * *

"This is near the way that we started, you know?"

"On the Eiffel Tower? I don't think so Justin?"

"I meant sitting on top of a building that we weren't supposed to be on in the rain."

"Oh that… yeah. But I didn't know that Summer was going to get upset. She is hot headed and cries a lot. At least she isn't really crying, with the sobs and screaming and the pouting. We would have thunder and… lightning," Autumn said as the city flashed bright with the lightning behind her. "We should probably get down now."

Justin grabbed Autumn's hand before the wind picked up around them and they traveled away leaving leaves to crash onto the medal under the rain.

* * *

Autumn watched Justin sleeping on the bed from the window seat of her cousin's room. She could hear her sister in the other realm crying softly still, but the rain out side was still raging on, but the thunder and lightning had at least stopped.

The seasons, her sisters and herself were supposed to be calm, supposed to control their emotions so that they didn't change what grandma was doing. But it was hard, and Summer was only 8. Her hamster dyeing was a big deal, and mom wasn't doing the best job of explaining it.

All of a sudden there was a freezing gust of wind and Autumn turned from looking out the window to see her closest youngest sister Winter standing by the rocking chair.

"Hi," she whispered before walking over to her older sister, not even turning to look at the snoring boy. "Can't sleep either?"

"Nope," Autumn said moving so that her 15-year-old sister could curl up in her lap. "Her emotions are so strong, and I have to concentrate to keep them from mixing in with mine. She is so young, it isn't fair for her to feel this."

"What feelings are they mixing with… you haven't told Justin yet have you?"

"How do I tell him?"

"I suggest just opening your mouth and stretching your…"

"You finish that sentence and I am going to punch you."

"You love me," Summer said staring at her sister with a coy smile.

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I am against violence."

"Look, Aut, it really isn't as bad as you think," Summer stated as she slid to a standing position on the floor. "There really isn't that big of a change, just… the equinox is going to be different after this year, along with the two solstices and the spring equinox. Really though, I am looking forward to 19. I plan on…"

"You have a reason too, you get the real solstice. I get…"

"12 hours of day and 12 hours of night. Both the same time, both equal. Just like you, you equal everything. I mean, it is a little OCD, but…"

"But nothing," Autumn said standing. She was getting angry, but was trying to keep her voice down. She turned to watch Justin for a few minutes before turning to her sister and saying, "Leave."

Autumn walked to her side of the bed as her sister left in another gust of cold air. And as she slid under the covers, but before Justin unconsciously turned and pulled her into him, a cold air brushed her cheek.

Autumn fell asleep wondering how her sister became the more mature one… but she was the season of death and sleep. She had always been mature beyond her years.

* * *

The next day, while Autumn and Justin walked through the streets of Paris, Autumn was thinking about how she should explain her situation… not only to her grandma and the rest of her family, but to Justin. It was all screwed up.

She hadn't even noticed that Justin had stopped them by a small café and was trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"I was asking if you were okay? You seem lost in thought."

"Yeah… umm, Winter came to see me last night."

"But that isn't what you are really thinking about, is it? You seemed distracted for days, after that visit to the National French Library Wizard section."

"I just learned something… and … ugh, I don't know how to tell you!

Autumn stood and looked around. She was frustrated. She mumbled a few words before grabbing Justin's hand and bringing them both to an unpopulated beach somewhere warmer, sunnier, and cleaner then where they were in Paris.

"WHOA! Autumn what did you do?"

"Chill out, no one saw, I made sure of that. I… I …" Autumn lost her confidence that had brought them here.

"Where are we?"

"Ummm… an island that isn't really here… the Bermuda Triangle."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah cool… listen I have something I need to tell you."

Justin stopped looking around the island to face Autumn, and when he was the pained look on her face, he… he didn't know what he felt.

"Autumn?"

"I am going to lose my powers; everything because I made a mistake… and it is all your fault. Or Alex's, I am still unsure… maybe it is mine, cause I knew better, you didn't, how could you know. I just, I thought that it was a myth. I didn't know that I really did have to wait. But this hasn't happened in such a long time… so you know, I thought, I can live my life, and nothing is going to happen."

Autumn turned to look at Justin, tears filling her eyes, tears that she didn't want to shed. But she knew that at least none of her family was going to know. They couldn't sense that she came here, or that she was here.

"BUT Something is happening and I can't change what I did. Not that I want to, but GOD! It isn't fair that I had to remain… FUCK! Justin, why are there so many stupid rules that were created thousands of years ago that are still used today when they are outdated! Times have changed! I should be able to do what I want, live the way that people of this time live!"

Autumn fell to her knees and bent over, her head and hair landing on the soft sand. Justin rushed over to her and sunk down to her. "What is going on?"

"I… I … I ruined my coming of age powers Justin. I am not CLEAN anymore according to the Old Laws."

"Old Laws… what?"

Autumn pulled back up so that her butt sat on her feet, "The Old Law states that 'A Daughter or Son of Mother Earth' the current one that is 'must be clean when she or he reaches their 19 year on the eve of their celebration' either the equinox's or the solstices 'and that during the celebration, she or he shall give themselves to the power and their choice sharer. If the child of the Mother is not clean, her or his gift is forfeited and that time period shall be weak until the next child comes forth.' This means that my season, after the autumnal equinox, everything is going to be week until one of my sisters takes over for grandma… and that could be next to a million years!"

Justin sat looking at Autumn, trying to think of the right words to say, the right questions to ask. "Are you saying? Clean… as in…"

"I had SEX!" Autumn screamed at the top of her lungs, her last word no longer recognizable as her voice carried over the wind. Once she stopped screaming and took a few minutes to breathe to calm down, "I am going to be mortal Justin."

"Mortal?"

"Mortal, as in… no powers, no wind, no family. I have to make a choice. You see, I have to decide now, do I want to stay with my family, my mom, dad, grandma, and sisters, allow them to keep me safe as I grow old and die, or to leave, to stay in the mortal world without them until I grow old and die."

"You…"

"And if I stayed here… I wouldn't be able to see you. Nothing magical… nothing at all. But staying with my family… I wont see you either."

Justin stared at Autumn who had lowered her head and started to cry again, sobs wracking her body as her hands clawed into the sand.

"Justin, what have I done?"

* * *

Reviews = Love


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! And like I said before, I don't want to!

Description: Part 2/2. Autumn gets back what was nearly taken. Justin has to make a choice.

A/N: I hope to have the next part up soon! Enjoy!

* * *

Justin sat on the roof of his dorm building. It was a moonless night, and because the city wasn't that bright he could see many stars when he looked up. It was freezing and Winter had just left 20 minutes ago.

It was the middle of January, and it had been almost four months since Autumn had been taken from him; he wasn't getting over her as he had Juliet, and he wasn't planning on it. He was going to see her again.

Everyone was telling him to move on, to understand that she was forever trapped in Mother Nature's dimension. That was what Winter was just here talking to him about, and she had left in a huff because he wasn't listening to her.

She was trying to talk to him about the trail; about the fuss that she was causing to the mysterious elders that Justin had never heard about. Winter tried to explain that they weren't going to see Autumn's way because they were so old and because they followed tradition.

Justin remembered when they got back to the hotel, Mother Nature had been there because, even thought they had been in the Triangle, she sensed that something was wrong. When she saw Autumn's face she almost snapped at Justin for hurting her granddaughter, but Autumn spoke first.

"_Grandma, no… he didn't do anything. It … it was something that I did."_

"_What are you talking about, what could you have done that makes you so upset?"_

"_I broke a rule, one that you set in stone for so long…"_

"_What?"_

_Autumn froze… she didn't know how to continue. Finally, after some time she looked up from the floor, where she didn't even notice she had been looking, and said, "I am going to have to see the elders… I am going to lose my powers; I am going to become mortal. Iamnolongerclean."_

_The last part was said in a rush, so fast that it took a few minutes before Mother Nature realized what she had really said._

"_YOU! BOY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AUTUMN?"_

"_GRANDMA! It was my choice. I just didn't realize that I would really lose my gifts… I thought it was just something that you said to us to scare us! If I had to choose again, I would choose the same path!"_

"_Autumn…"_

"_No grandma… just… I… I am sorry I ruined the plan."_

"_Nonsense, but we are going to have to leave at once, we have a case to build so that you can keep your powers."_

And with that they had left Justin in Paris, France by himself. Alone in a hotel room, with an unmade bed, that hours before Justin and Autumn had been in, wrapped in each other, wrapped in the sheets and blankets.

Now staring up at the stars, pulling his jacket tighter around him, he shivered in the cold and let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding.

"Autumn… I… miss you."

* * *

Autumn sat a swing under a great ash tree. She watched her two youngest sisters running around on the soft grass, neither caring that it was getting dark and that snow floated in the air. The snow never landed, it was just what happened during the winter, just like in spring with flower buds, summer with green leaves and bloomed flowers, and autumn… what used to happen in autumn with leaves that changed colors.

Autumn closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see. She didn't want to see anymore. She didn't choose this, but she wasn't given a choice. Her grandmother said that as long as she stayed from when she was brought back, and didn't out loud choose, everything was going to be okay until the elders would meet again. She had to wait until the vernal equinox.

Then she heard him and she gasped in slight pain as she found herself landing on the stone floor of a trial room of the elders. She opened her eyes and saw the court seats rising up around her in a circle. The wood shone in the bright light from directly above her.

"RISE UP."

Autumn didn't waste anytime as she got to her feet and started turning in circles to try and see the faces of the elders, but it was all to bright to see.

"YOU ARE HERE TODAY BECAUSE YOU BROKE THE OLDEST OF LAWS. YOU DID NOT REMAIN CLEAN UNTIL YOUR 19TH YEAR…"

"But I was with the one I was going to share the night with! I…"

"SILENCE! IT IS NOT YOUR TIME TO TALK."

The voices came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. But still, the light was too bright to see. She also realized that there was no air movement. It was still, way to still that Autumn thought that she was going to suffocate even though she could breathe.

"YOU CAME BEFORE US FOUR MONTHS AGO TO PLEAD YOUR CASE. YOUR CASE, YOUR PLEA HAS BEEN PROVEN INVALID. WE DO NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE ABOVE THE LAW…"

"A law that was written when the planet was formed and life start to grow here. Times change!"

"THAT DOES NOT MATTER…"

But Autumn didn't give them more time to continue.

"OF COURSE IT MATTERS!" She screamed in the room. "How could it not matter? You aren't living in the world; you are all stuck in this dimension with no real knowledge about what is happening out side your box. I was told to continue my life while I waited for my 19th birthday, the day I had to choose the person that I had to share myself with. But I found him before that! I will not be punished for living like the law told me to do!"

"YOU DID NOT REMAIN CLEAN."

"I shouldn't have had to remain CLEAN! TIMES CHANGED!"

"YOUR POWERS ARE GOING TO BE STRIPPED. YOU HAVE A…"

"YOU ARE WRONG!" Autumn screamed out. Some how, the light seemed to dim a little and she could see shapes; shapes that looked like she was seeing them through a mist. "I am NOT having my powers stripped! Why should I let you do that? I know that I have the power. I was born with it! Not you, your took your power. You have always taken your power to remain in control! But you are not. Taking. Mine."

The misted turned to a haze, the haze into nothing. The air was clear, the light was dimmed, and Autumn could see the hundreds of elders moving around looking at her.

Many elders had fear in their eyes, many were smiling down at her before disappearing, and a few were standing facing the center with their eyes closed, mouths moving in a chant form. The elders that had been smiling nodded and faded away, the elders with fear on their faces also faded away, but not before a few burst apart into different colored… what looked like leaves. Then there were the chanting elders.

There was a noise that was getting louder and louder, that was causing the air to move faster and faster in the once still room. And Autumn could feel the power in the room.

The leaves that had once been elders were now spinning around her fast and the air felt warm and cool at the same time. She could no longer hear the chanting, only the wind. But Autumn knew what was happening. She was getting her gift. Four months late, but she was getting it.

* * *

Justin was sitting at his computer the next day in his dorm room working on a paper. His roommate was out for the next few hours for class, which worked in his favor because the next thing Justin knew, it was like a tornado was happening in his room.

Justin stood up and watched as not only loose papers was falling back the floor, so were leaves. Bright colorful leaves, more colorful then before when Autumn would come or go.

"What? Autumn?"

The figure in front of Justin had their back to him, the hood of their cloak up and combat boots showing underneath.

"Head rush," Autumn said turning around and grabbing onto the lofted bed fame for support. Once feeling better, she stood up straight and pushed her hood down, her once brown and shorter hair but now a bright auburn and long hair falling out.

"Hey Justin. I kicked ass."

"You… you won?"

"I did. I told them that I wasn't giving them my power. It was rightfully mine and that they weren't allowed to have it. I didn't actually think it was going to work, but apparently it was the right thing to say."

"Your hair?"

"I know. It is different. I can't wait to see my sisters when they turn 19."

Autumn watched Justin's face as he tried to take in everything. He fell backwards into his desk chair and Autumn made no moves incase she would spook him before he was ready.

"I missed you Justin," Autumn said watching him. At her words his head popped up and she saw tears in his eyes. "Oh don't cry! Please!"

Forgetting that she was going to give him space she moved across the small room, her cloak dropping to the floor as she straddled Justin and held his face in her hands.

"You're really back? You wont be taken away or leave me?"

"No. Justin, never, I am here to stay. I mean, when Autumn comes we are going to have to work a few things out; I have to work. But I am yours until the end of time. Now… the thing is, you have to make a choice…"

"Yes!"

"But you don't even know what it is…"

"Your mother explained it to me after you were taken away. We were flying back to America and she told me all about what would have happened if we had waited until you turned 19. She explained that if you were to keep your powers you would then be able to ask me… if you chose me. And I am saying yes. My parents know."

"You would be giving up your…"

"I don't care! My answer is yes!"

Autumn smiled down at Justin. She stood and held out her hand to him and as he stood she pulled him into her and called upon her powers to leave. When the room was calm again, it was like nothing had happened. All the papers, blankets, and everything else were in its proper place. The only thing different was the bright red leaf on Justin's closed computer.

* * *

REVIEWS = LOVE

* * *

  
This story is over. Tell me what you thought, or if you have questions!


End file.
